Grams's Ring
In the late twentieth century, after 4 failed marriages and 6 failed engagements, Penny "Grams" Halliwell jinxed a ring to transform the wearer into a traditional 1950's suburban housewife. She did so to remind herself what she hated about being married if she became engaged again. The ring's inscription reads thus "To gain another, to lose oneself", if the possessor of the ring wears the ring long enough, she will be transformed into typical housewife of the 50's-era; wanting to stay home to cook, clean and please her husband and other guest she may have. In 2001, Phoebe Halliwell was given the Ring by Cole after he proposed marriage to her. Cole didn't know about the curse. She accepted and put the ring on and was transformed into one of her greatest fears, a classic Bewitched-style 50's housewife or "housewitch", exhibiting the above mentioned characteristics, rather staying home and cooking than vanquishing an impending demonic threat. Within hours she turned black-and-white. Grams' Ring.png|Gram's Ring working its Magic In 2006, Piper Halliwell was affected by the Ring's curse when Dumain and the Triad used it in an attempt to destroy the Charmed Ones hoping to keep them preoccupied to influence other magical beings that the Charmed Ones were more preoccupied with themselves than saving protecting the innocent from evil.. The ring is one of several things Grams had cursed, another example would be her red go-go boots, which transfers the wearer to the late 60's, early 70's, as it did Paige Matthews ("Witchstock") Appendices :(Billie Jenkins' Book of Shadows text:) Gram's Ring *A family heirloom of the :Halliwell line handed down :most recently to Phoebe :for her marriage to Cole. *The ring is inscribed with : "To gain another is to lose yourself" :and was cursed by Grams to :remind herself never to get :married again. *Wearing the ring causing its :wearer to outwardly become :their subconscious image :of the perfect housewife. ---- *Removing this ring lifts the :curse but the wearer will :not willingly do so --- --- :it be taken. :Last seen Phoebe dumped :it down the bathtub drain... Gallery Image:PhoebeRin2.jpg|After putting it on, it glows... Image:Phoebering3.jpg|and she is affected Image:Phoebeknits.jpg|Phoebe knits Grams'RingAwayFromPhoebes.jpg|Phoebe reverts back after Paige removes the ring from her finger Gram'sRingDoqwnDrain.jpg|Gram's ring goes down the drain Grams'RingPiper.jpg|Dumain conjures Grams' Ring on Piper's finger RevertsPiperRingBack.jpg|Piper reverts back to normal Trivia * The ring was presented to Penny by her first husband Allen Halliwell; it was stated the ring has been in the Halliwell family for generations; however, it may have actually been passed down from Penny's mother P. Baxter. As Cole did with Phoebe, Allen may have obtained the ring from Baxter, reminiscent of how the family likes to pass things down matriarchially. * When Piper was affected with the ring she gained super speed. It remains unknown if Phoebe also gained this power when she had the ring on. Appearances Grams' Ring has appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ; Season 4 :Lost and Bound ; Season 8 :Gone With The Witches Category:Artifacts Category:Penny Haliwell's Possessions